


A Test run to see how I feel

by MidnightSkies17



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Im literally going to delete this so im not tagging anything, M/M, Trying to get out of a writters block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkies17/pseuds/MidnightSkies17
Summary: This is just me testing the waters of writing again. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I couldn't pass this opportunity. so the people who find this or I gave the link I"M SORRY ENJOY MY TRASH!!!!!!!





	

Mark walked into the dimly lit strip club. Walking around with his friends who though Mark could loosen up, looking around the barely dressed men and women on poles and serving drinks but one caught his eye right away. A slim figure wearing nothing but a tight pair of blue shorts his hair neon green but Mark couldn’t tell if it was actually green or because of the strobe lights. His slightly toned chest shimmered in the light with the glitter on him. He kept looking at the mystery man dancing on the pole dancing to a rather unusual song for a male. His movements are like a snake and then his head turned towards his and he was a goner as he looks into his eyes. 

Mark steers away from his friend who takes no notice of him. The sway of hips to the song and dancing gracefully around the pole. Mystery man starts to climb the pole during the bridge and drops slowly at the end of the song. Mark felt his balls twitch in pain and fear and he slowly glides down the pole and ending with his legs spread apart getting a good look at his bulge. The dancer then climbs back up making eye contact with Mark briefly and walks behind the stage. Mark felt conflicted as to stay where he was and hoped for the dancer to find him or try to find his friends in the sea of sweaty bodies and sexual tension in the air. 

Mystery boy walked back out with the same shorts on and now donning a gray flat cap. He spots mark right away who couldn’t? With those chocolate eyes that could melt you and he knew the man was hiding some muscle behind that shirt. He makes his way over to Mark slowly as a predator hunting. The right song just hit the dance floor. He grabbed Marks hand startling the other and drags him over to the dance floor.

Mark was pulled to the floor automatically grabbing the guys hips and dancing and grinding without realizing it. Mystery man swayed hips in beat with the song and starts singing with the lyrics he's done this dance on the pole before. He grabs Mark's hips and the drops while spreading his legs slightly then slowly climbing back up to met Marks eyes licking his lips he keeps dancing and grinding with Mark.

It's been a few hours since Mark was pulled on the dance floor he lost track of time since dancing with this gift of a man. He taps his shoulders and points to the bar asking if he wants a drink silently. He nods his head yes and makes his way to the bar. 

Marks friends caught an eye of him and cheering him on for hooking up with a guy. The two sit down at a private booth after ordering their drinks. "Well for a guy who looks like he needs a drink why the pop?" Mystery man asks with an obvious accent. "I have an intolerance for alcohol me being half Korean I can't process it properly but I'd thought I'd be nice and offer you a drink considering you gave me a hard on the minute you turned your head towards me." Mark replies smugly and leans forward. "My name is Mark, and who do I owe the pleaser of speaking to Mr. Green?" The Guy laughs "My real name or do you want my stage name?" "Both preferably." Well, how about that alright then. Most of the strangers here call me Septic Sinner but when I'm not working the pole or on the floor, I'm either called Sean or Jack you may choose from all three when your fucking me later sound good?" Jack replies slowly taking a sip from his drink.

Mark shakes his head smiling then lets out a chuckle "Alright but instead of Mark you will call me daddy then Sounds like a deal Septic?" Jack looks shocked for half a second before slamming his drink down and standing up. "Well then daddy, what are we waiting for? Me to be called back on stage which I have ohhh maybe an hour before I go back up so do this now or later?" Jack explained, Mark stood up as well grabbing Jacks hand leading him to the backstage door. "Once you're done your shift I'll take you home and fuck your brains out but before that, you need to earn it so dance extra pretty for me yeah?" Mark told Jack sternly and the latter nodded slowly before leaning up and giving Mark a quick kiss. "See you then daddy." He left with a wink.

Jack danced extra sexy that last hour he worked the pole like it was no tomorrow. He wanted that man all over him ravaging him and calling him names as he takes pleasure from Jack. Maybe Jack can give him a private dance as well getting him all hot and bothered teasing Mark with not letting him touch for the whole dance. Once he was done he grabbed everything out of his locker not bothering changing and meeting Mark outside walking to his car. The night has officially begun.


End file.
